jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Corythosaurus
}} Corythosaurus is a genus of hadrosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Corythosaurus fossils are first unlocked on Isla Muerta then excavated from the Dinosaur Park Formation, Horseshoe Canyon Formation, Lance Formation, and Scollard Formation. __TOC__ History Corythosaurus was planned for the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, with 97% of its genome having been mapped prior to the 1993 incident.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Following the San Diego Incident in 1997, and the subsequent passage of the Gene Guard Act, InGen, now owned by Masrani Global, conducted illegal experiments on Isla Sorna, resulting in the recreation of Corythosaurus, as well as Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, and Spinosaurus. Along with the other species illegally cloned in 1999, the Corythosaurus were released into the wild on Isla Sorna. In 2001, a herd of Corythosaurus ''were briefly encountered by those involved with the Isla Sorna Rescue Mission.jurassicpark.fandom.com, Isla Sorna Rescue Mission Their existence, along with the other illegally cloned species encountered by the group, was covered up by bribed officials.Jurassic Park III'' The presence of Corythosaurus ''and the other illegally cloned dinosaurs would later be determined to have caused a significant population decrease on Isla Sorna, requiring the relocation of all surviving dinosaurs to Isla Nublar.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/the-rise-and-fall-of-masrani-global.html As of 2018, it has been revealed that the ''Corythosaurus population was the victim of an unconfirmed form of cruelty, likely referring to the aforementioned 1999 illegal cloning event.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/images/posters/cruelty.jpg It is unknown if there are any surviving populations.https://twitter.com/Jack_Ewins/status/1052300874163376129 Description Corythosaurus is a similar in size and look to other hadrosaurs such as Parasaurolophus, differentiated by its distinct rounded crest. Its base cosmetic gene is a mixture of yellows and browns with a streak running down its side, diving its color scheme in half. Corythosaurus has requirements similar to that of other Isla Muerta unlocks, being slightly more difficult to manage than the preceding island's hadrosaur unlock, Edmontosaurus. Behaviour Corythosaurus behave similarly to other species of hadrosaur. Like others of its family, it prefers a moderately large enclosure but otherwise has modest social needs. It is the first hadrosaur with a social requirement that requires multiple of its own species to maintain its comfort level but otherwise has a high population limit. Like all other hadrosaurs, Corythosaurus is vulnerable to predation from all carnivores. This means that its sole defense against predators is to avoid them. Paleontology Corythosaurus was discovered in 1911 by Barnum Brown in Red Deer River, Alberta, Canada. As part of the lambeosaurine branch of hadrosaurs, it possessed a distinctive crest. This crest is semi-circular in shape and gave the dinosaur its name, Corythosaurus, meaning 'Helmet Lizard', as the crest resembles a helmet from Corinth, a city in Ancient Greece. Like many other lambeosaurine crests, it was hollow and filled with air chambers used for both communication and display. Some specimens of the dinosaur are well preserved enough that soft tissue has been discovered, such as skin impressions, and webbing between its hoof like toes and ear canals. Paleoecology Corythosaurus lived alongside a myriad of other dinosaurs such as the hadrosaurus Parasaurolophus, the ceratopsians Chasmosaurus, Pentaceratops and Centrosaurus, the ornithomimid Struthiomimus, the armoured Euoplocephalus and Edmontonia, and the tyrannosaurid Daspletosaurus and Albertosaurus. Cosmetics Trivia *''Corythosaurus'' was the nineteenth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 18 May 2018. *The base genome of the Corythosaurus is based on its appearance in ''Jurassic Park III''. *''Corythosaurus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *''Corythosaurus'' is the most common dinosaur in terms of fossils, being found in more dig sites than any other species. *Despite appearing in Jurassic Park III, Corythosaurus does not have a 2001 skin variant. Gallery CorySpliffi.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.16_-_03.44.37.38.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.16_-_03.43.04.31.png CoryStego.png Cory3Stego.png Cory2Stego.png 648350_screenshots_20180616153053_1.jpg EMZlUyZWkAEw1zC.jpg 20200126_124311.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithopods Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:InGen Database